


At Your Most Beautiful

by slash4femme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Clothes Kink, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: Ichigo does it because Renji likes it.





	At Your Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry guys. written for springkink prompt: Bleach, Renji/Ichigo; Clothes fetishization- He couldn’t stop staring, even though they were in public.

I.  
It isn’t the most hideous thing Ichigo’s ever seen it’s just that it’s well, so _uncool_. Yuzu had gotten it for him, it’s dark blue and she picked it out because she said it reminded her of him. He has no idea why it should have. He keeps it of course, he’d never throwaway presents from his little sisters no matter what they looked like. He just sticks it in the back of his closet and forgets about it.  
  
Renji is rooting around in Ichigo’s stuff. Ichigo is lying sprawled across his own bed staring at the ceiling wondering how come every part of his body hurts. After all there had only been six hollows, he shouldn’t feel this beat. He’s also covered in mud from when one of hollows had shoved him into a large puddle. He turns his head slightly to watch the rain pound against the window and thinks he should track down Kon and his body. He doesn’t feel like it right now though, he’s tired and he hurts and he’s a little bit sad, and a little off balance, but then he always is when it rains.  
  
“Renji.” Ichigo rolls a little on his side watching Renji roam restlessly around the room, “Renji, damn it, get away from my stuff.”  
  
“hey,” Renji draws back from the closet “what’s this?”  
  
He holds the garment and Ichigo sighs rolling over to stare at the ceiling. “It’s a sweater vest, Yuzu got it for me.”  
  
“it’s a nice color,” Renji runs his fingers across the knit.  
  
Ichigo snorts, “It’s stupid, I’m glad they don’t make us wear them with our school uniforms.”  
  
“So do you where it over a shirt?” Renji seems to be enthralled and Ichigo can’t figure out why.  
  
“Yeah.” He rolls his head to the side again to watch Renji.  
  
“put it on.” Renji abruptly holds it towards him.  
  
“no.” Ichigo rolls off the bed, “I’m going to go take a shower. Shouldn’t you be going to Urahara’s place?”  
  
“oh come on.” Renji waves the dark blue sweater-vest at him.  
  
Ichigo just throws him a look and stamps out of the room. He finds Kon asleep in his body on the couch in front of the TV surrounded by junk food. After kicking Kon out and reclaiming his body he heads to the bathroom. He’s no longer wet or muddy but he always feels like it’s a good policy to wash after Kon’s been running around in his body. When he comes back to his bedroom toweling off his hair, he’s surprised to find Renji still sitting on his bed.  
  
“Hey.” The other man looks up at him and Ichigo nods and throws the towel in the vicinity of his hamper.  
  
“Why are you still here?”

Renji holds up the sweater vest again and Ichigo rolls his eyes and rubs his hands across his face.

“Not this again.”  
  
“Come on.” Renji’s voice is wheedling but he’s not quite looking at Ichigo, “I know it’s stupid but I want to see you in it, I think you’d look really nice in it.”  
  
Ichigo frowns a little because it’s a fucking weird thing to say and it makes him feel strange, a little on edge. He grabs the sweater vest out of Renji’s hands up pulls it over his head. The t-shirt he’s wearing fits awkwardly under the sweater vest and he pulls at it and twists around slightly until he’s got it straightened out and smooths one hand across his chest. He’s been right about the stupid thing, he thinks, he does look like a complete dork in it.  
  
“there, happy now?” He fiddles awkwardly with the hem before moving to pull it back over is head again.

  
“Yeah.” Renji says quietly and Ichigo stops and looks up because Renji is suddenly standing way closer then he had been a moment ago looking down at him. They stare at each other, and Ichigo feels like something is twisting to the breaking point inside him. Like maybe all the air is being sucked out of the room. Not in the clichéd suddenly, happily lightheaded kind of way but in the way that made him worry about oxygen deprivation and possibly dying. Ichigo stuffs done panic watching him, watching Renji’s lips move. He thinks Renji curses, possibly more then once. He’s not actually aware of hearing him though, not actually aware of much of anything until Renji kisses him.  
  
Renji lips are soft and pliant and a little hesitant. Renji’s hand cups the side of his face and Ichigo’s first thought when they pull back and his brain begins to function again is that Renji is being _sweet_. It makes him smile, makes him feel suddenly confidently to know what Renji is unsure. Renji is being hesitant and gentle and almost shy. Ichigo reaches out and fists in the front of Renji’s slightly damp uniform, pulls him forward, kisses him again, all sloppy and unpracticed but Ichigo doesn’t care because it feels good. Because this is Renji who takes another step forward into Ichigo personal space until they are pressed up against each other. Renji’s hands slip under the sweater vest, under the t-shirt to run, light and careful, against Ichigo’s sides and stomach. Ichigo pushes himself more into Renji’s hands, kisses him even more desperately, pressing the tip of his tongue against Renji’s lips, which opens under his. Ichigo’s hands run along the top of Renji’s shoulders, down his back, around his sides to touch his chest and Renji makes a soft noise.  
  
“Hey.” Renji pulls a little bit away breathing hard, “hey slow down. Ichigo.”  
  
Ichigo pulls away too looking at Renji, licks his lips and tastes Renji there and he wants the other man, like right that very moment. “I wasn’t planning on having sex with you _the moment_ I found out you were into me.” Renji tells him voice soft fingers gentle in Ichigo’s hair. Ichigo thinks about that and thinks about the way he’s feeling and sighs.  
  
“All right.” He reaches up to twist his fingers in Renji’s ponytail, “but you better be planning on coming back tomorrow.”  
  
II.  
It’s a stupid idea and he feels like an idiot. He probably looks like an idiot too and he still can’t believe he’s doing this and in public no less. He fidgets with his cuff again and finally squares his shoulders and goes in.

  
Renji is looking around the small room like he’s never been in a restaurant before. Which he probably hasn’t, at least not in this world. It’s his total and obvious discomfort that makes Ichigo feel better about the whole situation. He stands a little straighter and reminds himself that going out had been Renji’s idea. Ichigo had been totally for getting pizza and spending the night in bed having sex, possible having sex in the living room, or maybe even in the kitchen. They’d never had sex in the kitchen before. Renji would have usually been totally into that. Not tonight though evidently Renji takes this kind of thing really seriously.  
  
He stops by their table and coughs a little. Renji’s eyes snap up and then grow wider as Renji takes him in and Ichigo shifts a little uncomfortably, under the other man’s stare. He’s wearing jeans, and dark boots, with a white button up shirt and the damned sweater vest over it, plus his glasses for good measure.  
  
“Hey,” He sifts a little from foot to foot and sticks his hands in his pockets.  
  
Renji swallows visibly, “hey.”  
  
Ichigo slides into the chair opposite Renji and tries not to stare at the way the black silk shirt Renji is wearing clings and highlights every single muscle that makes up Renji’s upper body. Renji on the other hand is doing enough staring for the both of them. His hands loosely clenched on the table by his plate. Ichigo tries very hard not to think that Renji is doing it so he doesn’t reach across the table and grab him. Ichigo bites his lip and looks at the menu tries not to think about Renji, or the way Renji looks about a second away from fucking him right there the table. Tries hard not to think about how he probably wouldn’t stop Renji if he wear to try, and fuck, he really just needs to stop thinking. Renji finally tares his eyes away from Ichigo and looks at the menu. “So how was your day?”  
  
Ichigo snorts, “what the hell kind of question is that? Just when I manage to convince myself that this is sort of not girly you go and ask me that?”  
  
Renji snaps closed the menu and looks at Ichigo not in a sexy way but in a particularly annoyed way. “Look,” he says voice calm and measured, “This is our anniversary. That’s kind important to me because I generally don’t stay with the same person long, but we’ve stuck it out together, and I don’t want to ever loose sight of how important that is.”  
  
Ichigo looks at the table cheeks heating and bites his lip a little, “sorry.” He says and then after a long minute, “my day was fine. University is pretty much like high school, well at least so far. ”  
  
The silence spreads between them and becomes semi-awkward. Ichigo thinks maybe he should ask how Renji’s day was but they really can’t openly talk about that sort of thing in public. He’s saved from trying to think up something else to say by the waitress coming to take their orders.  
  
Renji watches him on their walk back to Ichigo’s apartment. Ichigo sticks his hands in his pockets and pretends that Renji isn’t staring at him again, doesn’t have that look again. Renji pushes him up against the wall as soon as they’re through the door and kisses him. Ichigo makes a surprised noise and puts his arms around the other man’s shoulders. The kiss isn’t as deep, or as passionate as he had been expecting. Instead it’s gentle and slow and Renji maps out the inside of Ichigo’s mouth like they’ve never done this before. Ichigo lets his tongue slide along Renji’s, twists his fingers in Renji’s hair and pulls it free of its ties. They pull apart to breathe and Ichigo nibbles along Renji’s neck, starts trying to unbutton the front of Renji’s shirt, as Renji pushes his leg between Ichigo’s. One of Renji’s hands slides up inside of Ichigo’s shirt, palming across Ichigo’s ribs, his fingertips brushing against a nipple. Ichigo gasps and bites down on Renji’s throat making the other man growl. Renji grabs his chin and drags his face up for another long kiss and then suddenly Ichigo is moving, being spun around and he puts his hands out catching himself against the wall.  
  
Renji’s arms go tight around his waist, pull him back, so his ass is sticking out a little. Ichigo makes undignified, disgruntled noise just as Renji grinds against him and Ichigo’s disgruntled noise turns into a gasp. He’s blushing, he’s sure he’s blushing and one of Renji’s hands pushes up underneath the sweater vest, but still on top of Ichigo dress shirt. Renji pinches one of Ichigo’s nipples hard, through the think clothe of the dress shirt and Ichigo makes an embarrassingly high noise his hips jerking back. Renji’s grip on his waist tightens, as his hips begin to move, thrusting and rubbing against Ichigo’s ass. Renji bends forward and lick at the back of Ichigo’s neck before biting down hard enough to leave a march, hard enough to have Ichigo crying out again, hips thrusting back. Renji licks across the angry red mark before biting him again on the same spot more gently this time and holding on and Ichigo braces both hands against the wall, pushing back against the other man, rubbing himself against Renji’s trapped erection. With Renji’s fingers pinching at his nipples and Renji’s teeth on the back of his neck, it’s Ichigo who breaks first.  
  
“Just hurry up and fuck me.” The demand is punctuated by a hard thrust of his hips and Renji takes his mouth away from Ichigo’s neck long enough to laugh.  
  
“I think I’d rather make you come in your pants.”  
  
Ichigo growls and pushes hard against the wall intent on turning them around again and Renji’s arms lock around his waist holding him in place. There is a small tussle that Renji wins, mostly because Ichigo isn’t trying very hard, what with the way Renji keeps grinding against his ass. Renji’s hands slide up Ichigo’s arms to braid their fingers together effectively trapping Ichigo’s hands against the wall. He thrust forward as Ichigo grinds back. Both of them panting open mouthed and Renji gently tongues at Ichigo’s ear feeling him shudder.  
  
“You looked beautiful tonight.” Renji moves Ichigo hands together until he can span both of the other man’s wrists with one of his hands and moves the other hand down to grip Ichigo’s hips. “I know you think it’s stupid that I like it when you dress like this.” Renji pulls them even closer together, moving his hips in an almost circular motion. His hand slowly slides around the front of Ichigo's hip until it comes to rest against the bulge in his slacks. “I know you think it makes you look stupid.” Without much warning Renji squeezes Ichigo’s cock through the layers of fabric that separates them and Ichigo hisses. “But like I always tell you, I think it makes you look sexy, not that you don’t always look sexy, but this,” Renji lets go of Ichigo’s cock, making him gasp, so that he can run one hand down Ichigo’s sweater vest clad chest, “makes you look like your just some ordinary human. Just some guy, kind of cute and vulnerable,” Ichigo throws him a dirty look over his shoulder. Renji makes a noise half way between a laugh and a sigh, biting Ichigo on the back of the neck again making him cry out at the sudden sensation.  
  
“Oh God, Renji just-”  
  
“And then you look over the tops of your glasses at me like that, and it makes me-”  
  
He’s cut off when Ichigo twists the top half of his body around, grabs him by the collar and kisses him hard enough to make their teeth clack together. One of Renji’s hands twists in Ichigo’s hair and the other slides back around to palm his erection through his pants again. Renji moves his hips against Ichigo’s ass in time with his hand, bites at Ichigo’s lips, until Ichigo pulls away whole body shuddering. Renji squeezes Ichigo’s cock as firmly as he can, given the clothing in the way, before kicking Ichigo’s legs even further apart. Thrusting one knee between his legs, he pins Ichigo to the wall using his entire body, and grinds mercilessly against his ass until Ichigo cries out and comes.  
  
Renji pulls away a little and kisses Ichigo more gently this time, and Ichigo presses into the kiss, slow, lazy and temporarily sated. “Mostly though,” Renji brings both hands up to cup Ichigo’s face, “I love it _because_ you think it’s stupid, and you do it anyway. To make me happy.” Ichigo flushes and refuses to look at him and Renji kisses the younger man softly on the cheek, before pulling him towards the bedroom.  
  
_Because you do it for me._


End file.
